Many people with cardiac disorders are also afflicted with pulmonary conditions. In some cases progression of a cardiac condition or respiratory condition can be monitored and understood by measuring changes over time of the functioning of the concomitant system. As one example, central sleep apnea may occur in heart failure patients that can benefit from a cardiac device.